The present invention relates to the field of cloud computing and, more particularly, to a framework providing a unified interface for polymorphic IT functions in a cloud computing environment.
The cloud computing service model has shifted how many network or IT functions are performed. Not only are businesses able to purchase access to tailored computing resources, but many of the key processes or functions (e.g., data backups, system restores, optimization, etc.) that were once the domain of system administrators are now services available to end-users.
In a cloud computing environment, the provisioning of servers is often hosted across several platforms (i.e., mainframe, UNIX, INTEL) and virtualized to support multiple operating systems. The underlying infrastructure of the cloud computing environment is generally hidden from the user; software applications utilized by the user have the same “look and feel” regardless of the actual hardware.
However, the differences in the underlying infrastructure hosting the application or system does influence how functions like backup, archive and restore (BAR) tasks are performed. That is, the steps and/or applications required to execute a BAR task on a UNIX-based server differ from those required to perform the same task on an INTEL-based server, and both differ from those used when performing the same task on a mainframe.
These complexities have impeded the ability to provide key functions like BAR using a unified approach within a cloud computing environment; the simplicity required for a successful self-service utility is countermanded by the complexity of the cloud computing environment.
Current approaches to this problem compromise one or more beneficial aspects of the cloud environment. One approach is a return to automated scheduled processes of traditional network BAR functions by an administrator; eliminating self-service and on-demand capabilities. Alternately, all users could be required to maintain proficiency in the necessary applications as well as understand how to find the target server and/or instance within the cloud; allowing self-service at the cost of ease-of-use.
Further, these conventional approaches place artificial restrictions upon the cloud computing environment, limiting the incorporation of new technology.